


Secret Shame

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a scene from a previous fic I wrote where Bill Cipher reveals that Ford has been having dirty thoughts about his brother, and had been listening in on Stan’s sexual encounters. I thought I’d write one of those times out for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my super early works!

“Isn’t your brother home?”

“No, he said he’d be at the library, it’s fine.”

Ford gulped as he sat in the locked and darkened half-bath that was right next to his brother’s room. He had said that he was going to be at the library. Stan had mentioned off handedly that he was going to bring Carla over, and Ford knew exactly what that meant. Which was why he had to lie about his whereabouts.  
Ford had had a crush on his brother since he was thirteen years old. Five years later and his feelings were just as strong, but the shame he felt was deeper. These feelings were wrong, and he knew it. If Stan was ever to find out…Ford shuddered at the thought. It was possible that Stan might return his feelings, but if he didn’t, the price would be their entire relationship. And he couldn’t risk it.

But even though he didn’t want to risk their relationship, he just couldn’t help himself. The walls to their house were thin, and unlike his brother, Ford knew how to be quiet. 

“Well okay then,” Carla said, and then moaned. Ford wondered if Stan was kissing her neck. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was Carla. His brother was trailing kisses on his neck, nibbling on his ears, slowly undoing his belt…

Ford could feel himself starting to stiffen. He could hear muffled talking, and then footsteps as the couple stumbled to the bedroom. As they got closer, he could hear the sounds of kissing, and clothes being torn off.

“I want you now, baby, please!” Stan said breathlessly. Once again, Ford closed his eyes, and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper to his fly. He carefully pulled down his pants and boxers so that the two would not hear, but they were so caught up in each other that they probably wouldn’t have noticed. Ford pulled out a bottle of lube that he’d swiped from his brother, and squirted some into his hand. It wouldn’t be missed, it was a kind that Stan had said Carla was allergic to. He ran his six fingered hand along his shaft, listening to the sounds of his brother moaning. 

“Your mouth is amazing baby, yes, oh fuck yes!”

Ford gulped as the thought of Stan fucking his face filled his mind. Stan’s hand gripping his hair as Ford flattened his tongue, allowing his brother to get deep into his throat…

“I need you in me,” he heard Carla say, and he pretended that her words were his own. He was on the bed now, and Stan was pulling off his pants, Stan was licking his hole, teasing him, fingering him. One finger at a time until Ford was begging him to please fuck him.

Stan moaned loudly as he entered his girl, sending Ford wild. Stan was thrusting into him, telling him how tight he was, telling him how well he fit inside…

“Aa-ahh right there!” Carla said, “Don’t stop, fuck me harder!” Stan growled in pleasure, and Ford could hear the slapping noise of skin on skin as Stan jackhammered against her, the bed hitting the wall ever so slightly. He bit his tongue hard, as a moan was threatening to escape him. Stan’s noises were incredible today, but his dirty talk? Today he was reduced to incoherent moaning. Ford wondered if he would be able to do that to Stan. Would he be able to fuck his brother as good as Carla could? 

His imagination went into overdrive as he pictured himself climbing on top of Stan, whispering into his ear that he was going to make him forget all about Carla.

“Oh fuuuuuaaah!” Stan cried, letting out a yell of pleasure. Ford could tell his brother had orgasmed. But Ford didn’t want his brother to cum inside him like he had with Carla, he wanted him to cum on him. As Stan shouted out, Ford’s mind showed him his brother cumming onto his face, his cum on Ford’s glasses, dripping down his cheeks…covering his mouth. He imagined licking his lips, tasting the salty taste of his brother.

That thought was what sent Ford over the edge. He quickly grabbed a wad of toilet paper and placed it over his head, cumming hard into it, his orgasm making him crane his neck back in pleasure.

Conscious of his heavy breathing, he threw the wad of toilet paper away, and closed his eyes. Stan would leave to drive Carla home, and when he got back, Ford would pretend he had just arrived as well. Stan could never _ever_ know.


End file.
